Reminisence
by SilverStardust
Summary: "Dear Serge, It’s not like I’m killing myself, ok? I caused you more pain than you would have felt without me. Where the strangest things happen, I jumped into the fray. Only God knows where I am now, where angels lose their way..."
1. Prologue

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Prologue=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_A Decade Ago_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Kid: It's burning...! Our home is burning! Lucca... All my friends... They're, they're...!! Why...? Why did this happen!? You... Are you going to go away? Are you going to leave me? I'm going to be left all on my own again, aren't I? Everybody I have ever loved has gone far, far away...   
  
Serge: I won't leave you!   
  
Kid: Really!? Do you mean that? Your cheek... It's wet...? Thank you... Thank you for saving me... Will I... Will I ever see you again? ......!!!   
  
[Serge vanishes.]  
  
Kid: What? Where did you go...? No! Come back!!! Don't leave me... Please, no...! Don't leave me all alone!   
  
[In the Present]  
  
Kid: Serge... How've you been...? I'm... right here...   
  
Radius: Thank goodness... This must be the power of Serge's love. Hoh-hoh-hoh!!! Ahh, yes, Kid. Luccia is waiting for you in her lab in Viper Manor. She wanted to give you something. Anyway, there's no need to rush. I suggest you rest here for the day.   
  
::Later, Serge and Kid are talking::  
  
Kid: What...? My wound...? Lynx stabbed me...? What are you talkin' about? Ohhh... wait a minute... Not again... I lose my memory sometimes. Whenever I'm in a dangerous situation where I might get hurt, I just seem to disappear and vanish. And when I come to, I wake up somewhere safe without a single scratch. But the thing is, I can't remember what happened. I don't get it... Anyway, it's happened to me plenty o' times in the past, so it's nothin' to worry about! C'mon, mate! Let's go!   
  
::The crew leaves for Viper Manor::  
  
[Viper Manor: Luccia's Lab]  
  
Luccia: I have been vaiting, Kid. Dere is somet'ing I vant to give you.   
  
Kid: Huh? Me...?   
  
Luccia: I vas told to give it to you vhen the time vas right. It's for you... from Lucca...   
  
Kid: You knew Lucca!?   
  
Luccia: Here...   
  
::Kid recieves and opens the letter::  
  
My dear Kid,  
How are you doing? I wonder how old you are as you read this letter? Perhaps you've matured into a beautiful woman, raising a happy family, by now? I was hoping to talk to you in person when you were old enough, but just in case something happens, I'm writing my feelings down on paper and leaving it with Luccia. Perhaps you already know... or perhaps you yourself are also now caught up in some historic crisis as a result of all this. But, anyway... A long time ago, we -- my friends and I, that is -- changed the future in order to save our planet from being devoured by Lavos, a monster from some unknown planet. We still feel proud of the role we played in saving our world, and in how we were so freely able to change the flow of time. But sometimes I think of the darker side of what we did... What has become of the future that was "once" supposed to have existed? Where did the "time" that now is no longer allowed to exist "go?" It is true that, thanks to our altering the flow of history, we were able to save so many lives and prevent so much sadness and suffering... But when you think of it, we also caused the deaths of so many that were meant to have come into existence in the time line we destroyed, and also caused new sadness and suffering further along in the new future we created...   
  
That is why I worry that someone might seek revenge on us for what we did. I have had a constant dread in my heart that someone in our new future will travel back in time, just like we did, and try and kill or capture my friends and me. So, even if something dreadful does befall me, Kid, know that what was meant to happen will happen, and that I was always prepared for the worst. Oh, but don't you dare think the Great Lucca is going to go down without a fight! (I've got a reputation to uphold!) Whatever lies waiting for us around the next corner better watch out, 'cause it's gonna find a pretty mean counter-attack coming its way! Kid... When I think of you, I remember someone I once met a long, long time ago in the distant past... Heh! But she was the complete opposite of the you in this time line... So quiet and gentle... Someday I'll also tell you about her... When you are ready to know of your real name and heritage. I'm not the slightest bit worried about you, Kid! I know that, no matter what happens, "he" will always be there looking out for you! Or perhaps he has already found you and is there by your side as you read this? If so, hello, Janus! Please take good care of my "little sister" for me! There is so much more I want to tell you, but I must leave it for another time.   
  
Don't worry! Everything is okay! We will overcome whatever woes may occur! That's for certain! Later, when you're all grown up, I'll come visit you and we'll talk over tea. I look foward to that day! Well, anyway Kid, until we meet again... Forever and ever your friend, (No matter which time line it is!) yours sincerely,   
  
Lucca Ashtear   
  
P.S. Cut out the tomboy act! Believe me! You'll become a beautiful young lady one day, or my name isn't "Lucca the Great!"  
  
Kid: ...I need to be alone fer a while.  
  
::Kid exits::  
  
[Kid's room]  
  
Kid: (thinking) ...Serge...I can't afford ta let ya see me like this...so's I'm gonna head out...and I'll see ya when I see ya...  
  
::Kid opens the window and climbs out, a lone crystalline tear streaming down her cheek as she does so. She comes back a few seconds later and leaves the following note::  
  
Dear Serge,  
I didn't want to make this too long, nor did I want it to be so short and sweet. You know as well as I do that those Dragons up there -- in Terra Tower -- they're strong, and so is that...TimeDevourer? Was that its name? You probably know I'm gone right now, but you don't know where, I presume? Well, that's a good thing. Why, you ask? Because I keep holding you back, pushing you ahead, then slowing you down. I used to be able to do anything alongside you...but then you met the others and I got sick...  
  
I'm sorry, mate. I really, really am, but it's for the best. It's not like I'm killing myself, ok, I'm just taking a little time to myself and giving you the acceleration that you need. I'm not that strong anyway, right? Oi! What am I saying? I'm strong as you! ...... Sorry for all of this. I caused you more pain than you would have felt without me. I tried to help, but everything I wanted got in the way. I hope to talk to you sometime in the future. And just incase something happens to me..I'm writing this down like Lucca did. Serge, you gave me the strength I needed to survive. But only mentally. I wasn't in your party when you had the choice much, and that kind of gives me the hint. I know you quite well. I kept dragging you down and for that I am sincerely sorry. It may sound strange that I don't talk as sophisticated as I write but I did go to school, you know.  
  
It's going to take some getting used to, I can tell you that much. But let's get right down to the point. Whenever you're sure you're ready to speak, and when I'm ready to listen, come find me.  
  
1. In the darkest of nights, the ocean gives light.  
2. The moon shining bright, above the struggling fight.  
3. Dented and nicked, from punches and kicks.  
4. The clock of time ticks...  
5. Where the strangest things happen, I jumped into the fray.  
6. Only God knows where I am now, where angels lose their way.  
  
Yours Truly,  
"The Girl Who Stole The Stars"  
Kid  
  
P.S. You'll know how to use the stanza when the time is right.  



	2. Shooting Star

Kid walked over to the door of the Hideaway, gesturing for Leena to come with her, and exited, running off toward the giant willow tree. It was born right atop the highest hill on that Hermit's small island, the perfect place to sit and watch the sunset. Unfortunately, though, Kid and Leena had missed the sunset. The stars were out, though, and Kid stared into them with a twinkle in her eye. "I was the girl who stole the stars..."  
  
"Kid, what's this all about, hmm?" Leena said. "Why doesn't Serge know you're--"  
  
"That's why I came 'ere, to tell ya that Serge can't know where I'm goin'. I don't even know, 's truth. But if he knew I came to see ya, well, he'd be on me tail faster than ya could blink." Kid hugged her knees.  
  
Kid...  
  
"I understand, I think, Kid. I won't tell him."  
  
Kid looked skyward, and all around. Huh? she thought.  
  
Kid...  
  
It was a different voice, now.  
  
Kid, it's time...  
  
"Time to what?! WHA~~~T?!" Kid shouted, shooting up from her seat on the grassy mound. Leena nearly fell over by the sudden jolt of movement.  
  
It's time...  
To return to your homeland...  
  
"My what...?" she whispered, more calmly now.  
  
Leena tugged on Kid's skirt, " 's wrong, Kid?"  
  
You have to go back...  
They're waiting for you...  
  
Kid shook her head, confused. "Go where?"  
  
"Kid-san, what--"  
  
Go back...  
To Chronopolis...  
  
"Chrono-- ..... Why? I don't come from there...?" She mused.  
  
Kid...  
  
"What already? WHAT is wrong?!" Leena shouted, flailing her arms every which way. "Kid, Serge is gonna be here in a little while!"  
  
Kid...  
  
It was yet another voice.  
  
You must come back...  
  
"But I dunno how to get there! It's frickin' 100 miles away from 'ere!" Kid stomped her foot as Leena's doorbell rang, and she climbed up into the tree. She whispered, "I don't know what yer talkin' about. I don't know how I can hear ya. I don't know who ya are. But, long as you can answer me this, I'll go to Chrono-what's-it's-face."  
  
Yes, Kid...  
  
"What was the final attack I used on TimeDevourer?" she snapped.  
  
RedPin...Your level 5 Tech Skill...  
Kid, go to Chronopolis...  
We...They're waiting...  
  
Kid shook her head again, her arms waving like Leena's had, mindful of the clumps of willow leaves surrounding her. "Hold on, hold on, hold on," Kid began, taking a deep breath, "Who's we?" She saw the bright red and yellow bandana of Serge and Leena's orange hair. It was Leena and Serge all right, who were sitting beneath the tree and talking now. Bugger! I'm screwed! she cursed to herself. She whispered very, very softly, so she could barely hear herself. "What do I do know? I'm...err...uh...um..."  
  
We shall provide a distraction...  
But this is your only favor...  
The rest...  
Is up to you...  
  
KID!!  
  
Serge and Leena jumped, as did Kid. Now everyone could here the voice. What was going on? Thanks, eurh, voice.. That eerie voice seemed angered now, and rain poured down from the sky. Thunder boomed and echoed through the sky.  
  
SERGE, THE CHRONO TRIGGER!  
  
What's this guy doin'? Kid knelt on the tree branch, readying herself to jump. Serge was dragged by Leena inside.  
  
KID, GO NOW!! ...SERGE, DO NOT RUN AWAY! YOU ARE THE KEY!  
  
She jumped down from the tree, dashing through Leena's backyard, her mockisins sloshing in the mud. Is he serious about the key thing? She hopped the white fence and bolted toward the drifting Porre boat, formerly docked at the nearby shore. Her arms in a spread eagle position, she dove into the water to catch the runaway water vehicle, and climbed in, letting the storm take her anywhere, and fell to sleep with the sounds of the clashing waves as a lullaby...  
  



	3. Kazeni

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Chapter 3-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_ Kazeni_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Kid woke the next morning to the sound of birds singing, her left leg draped over the side of the boat, a gash on her right shoulder. The boat was parked up against the sandy shore of Water Dragon Isle, and lively, gentle music was playing. She sat up, looking around, to meet Razzly, face-to-face. "Gah!" Kid was so startled that she fell backward into the stationary vehicle, each limb hanging over the appropriate side. She realized it was just the faerie and shrugged. She stood up and clambered ashore, removing her waterlogged boots, and to her disadvantage, having to face the magical child.  
  
"Kid! We~e-hoo!" Razzly giggled, "It's just so great, you came just in time! Why are you here? Oh, the faerie festival is beginning! Come on, Kid! Sergie and Leena are coming sometime too!"  
  
"Whoa no! Uh-uh, no way, I can't let me mate Serge see me!" Kid exclaimed.  
  
Razzly raised an eyebrow, her head cocked to one side, "Why?"  
  
She ignored the faerie, kept trodding her feet through the sand. She dragged her worn-out self to the nearest pond inside Fairyvale and soaked her bare feet in it. Wherever ya are, voices, I'm waitin' fer ya...  
  
"...Kid, Sergie was on the phone last night saying he missed you and he didn't know where you were. What's going on?" Razzly prodded.  
  
I miss ya too, mate... The blonde "bloody rose" kicked her legs back and forth in the crystalline water. "...Don't tell 'em I was 'ere. I'm runnin' away. I don't need 'em and he don't need me...I ain't about to let some blue-haired boy be slowed down by me."  
  
Kid...  
You have made it rather far...  
  
Ah, the good ol' voices again. "So how've ya been?"  
  
Fine...and I see you've done well also...  
  
"Good, but that's besides the point."  
  
"Razzly, not now."  
  
"I'm telling Sergie you were mean to me!" she threatened.  
  
Kid growled in retort. "You do that and I'll have yer head on a silver platter, Raz!"  
  
"....So~~rry...." Razzly apologized, though she wasn't sure what for.  
  
Kid...  
  
"Raz, please, just do this fer me, eh?" Kid began. "I'm runnin' 'way, like I said. I'm...goin' to..."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Kid...  
Don't hold back...  
Tell her...  
  
"...'Member that weird high-tech city? Chrono--...uh..."  
  
Razzly was concerned. "Chronopolis?"  
  
"Ugh...yeah. There's these voices, see, and they're tellin' me to go there. I am, like I said, but..." She shook her head. It was something she would do often now, since those voices started speaking to her. She'd get confused in mid-sentence, stop talking, shake her head. "...But..." The sun was all the way up now, its cloud cover fading away, the heat and haze setting in. Kid glanced back to her boat, pushed up against the shore. "...But...Listen, I wrote Serge a note, sayin' I drag 'em down and slow 'em up and stuff. So's I'm takin' a breather 'ere, 'way from 'em. Fer a lo~~~ng time. 'Til I'm ready to listen and he's ready to speak. So Raz, can ya just...don't tell 'em, 'kay? Don't tell 'em I was 'ere, or I'll...he'll find me. I dun want 'em to just yet. I need some time to sort thin's out," No, not really...I'm just plain confused.  
  
That's a good start...  
Kid...  
Now you must choose...  
Will you go ahead on your way again...  
Or stay and hide?...  
  
"I'll do it," Razzly said. She flew in circles around the blonde, giggling still, green fairydust trailing behind her, sparkling. Rosetta came over to the two and asked Razzly what was going on. "Umm...can Kid stay here fer a while? When Sergie and Leena come, she has to hide, Rosie."  
  
"Don't call me that" Rosetta ridiculed, waving her finger, "Kid can stay as long as she likes. So, Kid, why exactly do you need to hide when Serge and Leena arrive? I find it quite strange that you have to--"  
  
Kid shook her head. Again.  
  
"...Okay...sorry I asked. I'll keep watch at the ---"  
  
"Sergie and Leena are here! Sergie and Leena are here!" Razzly shouted, her hands cupped around her mouth.  
  
Kid, go climb up the ladder over there, head inside through the ponds, go down, under the waterfall, and you'll be at a large pond. Got it? Okay, go through the door to your left and you'll be in the Water Dragon's lair. Stay in there. It's empty now so you can--"  
  
"Got it! Raz, Rose, tell Leena where I am so she can come; don't let Serge go with her!"   
  
Kid ran off to the ladder and took the directions Rosetta gave her into good use. Rosetta and Razzly watched her leave, then Rosetta sighed, "You got her calling me Rose and Rosie, Raz. And every time I've talked so far, I get inturrupted. Ain't it just a beau~tiful day, now. ...Oops..."  
  
"The elders'll let it go this time, Rosie. Just watch out for Kid, block the entrance, I'll tell Leena..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Read and Review if you want me to continue, because I'm not so sure of this story...  
I know this chapter was really short, but suspense kills, doesn't it? ^_^  
I've had so many unsuccessful stories, and I want this one to work. 


	4. Splash

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Chapter 3-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_ Splash_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Kid sat twirling a strand of her silky hair around her fingers, watching the waterfall splash over the entrance to the lair. You'd have to come through that whitewater rush to get in it, which she doubted Leena would do, but there was an obscure door in the absolute back of the cave. She had decided not to check it out, since only God knows that if you opened it, maybe you'd end up in the Faerie Festival. Bored, she pulled a small organizer out of her pocket, and entered one of the writing programs. 'Day One, My journey has begun. I only hope I can avoid Serge long enough to get to...Chrono...umm...I can't remember the name again! O_o;;; Chrono-what's-it's-face. I'll just call it that. Err...I kinda borrowed a boat and sailed to Water Dragon Isle. That reminds me, when I woke up, I had this huge cut on my shoulder...Yep, it's still there. Untended. I'll have to ask Leena what she knows about doctoring skills and if she has a handy first aid kid around. ^_^ I guess that's kind of an understatement...This place where I'm sitting right now, is where the Water Dragon once lived. This place, where I am right now! Can you believe that?'  
  
She looked around, the crystalline walls, her skirt and tank top, the day planner/organizer, the water trickling down the walls in mini-waterfalls, the door in the back of the room. Everything. She hopped off the large pedestal and took her time walking to that door, taking in everything around her with awe and caution. Opening the door, she peered out of it, to see Razzly talking to Leena, and Serge quickly looking over to her. Kid slammed the door shut and leaned up against it, as if someone were trying to push it open and she was making an effort to stop it. Putting her thoughts somewhere else proved to be tough; all she could think about was Serge seeing her, or Leena coming through the waterfall all soggy and wet. She chuckled to herself, quietly so Serge, Leena, Razzly and the others enjoying the Festival couldn't hear.  
  
Startled by the sound of someone struggling, Kid shrank back against the damp wall. "Who is it...?" she whispered. Her voice was caught in her throat, so even if she tried to yell, she couldn't.  
  
"Kid-san, I'm here..." Leena coughed, drenched. Kid looked up immediately from the organizer, and smiled. It was actually kind of hard not to laugh. "Lemme see your shoulder--"  
  
"Guess ya met the waterfall, eh?" Kid joked, showing an angry Leena her arm.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did. That's some waterfall, I tell you." Leena wrapped a bandage around Kid's shoulder. "Hey, where's your little jacket thing?"  
  
Kid looked down at herself. It was gone? She hadn't noticed until now. Not even when she'd checked herself before. "...Probably lost the bloody thing during the night. I heard that's where I got this cut here."  
  
"So you don't really know for sure?" Leena mused. "Shenzi Makaiana would have banished you from his village if you said that."  
  
"Shenzi who?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Le~~~ena!" It was the voice of a familiar blue-haired boy. "Where a~~~re yo~~~u?" 


End file.
